Mario and Sonic Fusions
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: Mario and Sonic fusions. (Furry free) It covers life stories and events based on both characters. (Requests are now open)


Experimentation Fusions

(Mario and Sonic Fusions, promise furry free)

Part 1

Mario and Sonic = Sonic Mario (Both the main characters)

Sonic Mario (last name Mario) defends the Mushroom Kingdom with his speed, strength and various powers.

His appearance is a teenage boy with a red shirt, blue jeans, athletic running shoes, and white gloves. He also has a short moustache.

He's always off in adventures in times when bad guys would always cause chaos.

Luigi and Tails = Luigi Prower (Both secondary characters)

Luigi Prower is a genius at his best. He is an assistant of professor E Gadd in his errands. He is afraid of ghosts, but he has high confidence when someone insults his friends.

He still looks like regular Luigi, but, when he grabs a Tanooki Leaf, his suit has two tails.

He's always glad to help Sonic Mario on his adventures.

Princess Peach and Amy Rose = Princess Amy Peach Toadstool (The admirerer or stalker of the main ones)

The princess at her brightest energy. Even more jumpy than Daisy. Her feelings are well known to show off really well. For example, when Mario is badly hurt, she cries. But when someone gets her angry, she goes all out.

Her dress is royal but cute. Her ankles and running shoes can be seen. She is that much girlyish in her style, that she has gems on her Piko Piko Hammer and Peach Parasol.

She has neutral feelings for Sonic Mario as he does her. Peach doesn't like Mario nor Sonic likes Amy. So each counterpart sets them equal.

Waluigi and Shadow = Silhouette (Not the Dorkly one) (Both are in a "shadow")

Silhouette loves the darkness and mischief, in fact a little too much. He enjoys seeing the negative feelings of others as much as his own.

He has Waluigi's clothes, but with a brick red shirt and black overalls. His gloves each hold a ring. These aren't any rings. These are the rings Maria gave him back at Robotnik's lab in outer space.

Someday he wishes to overcome Mario and Luigi at their same games whatever the cost was.

Rosalina and Cosmo = Princess Star (Both are mysterious beings from space)

Princess Star is a Seedrian Human who protects the planets and cosmos of the universe. Her father once tried to collect planet eggs for her race's survival, but failed as his entire race is extinct. All except for one. Who was saved by a fellow orphan Luma. Star promised to take care of the Lumas in her observatory, and she takes care of them.

Star is a Seedrian, but human. Her hair is sunlight blonde and short. Her dress like Amy's, reveals her shoes and ankles, as well as a bit of royal stockings, bit it's also flower petals overlapping each other. The flower she's wearing is none other than a moonflower.

She and Luigi venture off into the cosmos guarding the universe at peace.

Zeena and Younger Princess Shroob = Princess Zeena (Both are deadly species of genocidal massacre race)

As the queen of the Zetis, she leads the entire race (who resembles deadly sins) to invade planets as well as stealing life sources.

Princess Zeena's princess outfit is green and black (which resembles a Gothic Lust). Her battle attire is her in boxing clothes: spandex pants, a short green cotton shirt, which reveals her cleavage, and her hair carries the Zeti Emblem Pin, a Demon Dragon head with horns. She wears yellow lipstick, and Gothic makeover that includes piercings, dark eyeshadows, and long ear piercings.

She loathes Sonic Mario as he disrespects her points of views (although Mario did it on accident). Zeena also toys around with Luigi's feelings, but noticed that his tears can purify Zeti hearts and turn them into Purites, a race of repented Zetis.

As a ruthless princess, she rules dead planets, and has a strong elite force.

Author's note: Any other experiments I should try? You can comment to see how I can fuse one Mario character and a Sonic character. Rules are:

Same gender

One Mario and One Sonic

And that's pretty much it. See ya on the next chapter!


End file.
